Closing of the Heart
by Orphdian
Summary: After the door of light is sealed, Riku ends up on the world of FF7, but what he finds out that his flesh and blood is no other than the great ex-general of solider. UPDATE CHAP. 6 PART 4 UP it's alive!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (sings) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7!!!! The only character I own is Tristy!!!

  
  


Author's note: Yup. . . the idea came to me playing that game for the 3 time in a row. I don't know if it's me or not ( and it's not), but don't Riku looks a lot like Sephiroth, huh?? (Even my friends says it too) I mean they got the hair, the eyes, heck they even got the same attitude! But I don't know, I would be the least surprise if they _is_ related. Any who, please, read and review, thanks

-^_^ Orphdian

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_//Darkness. . . all around me. . . the door of Kingdom Hearts. . . light faded. . . can't see. . .falling. . . where am I going?. . .so cold. . . why me. . . my heart. . . filled with darkness. . .I. . .can't feel. . .am I. . . going to die?? I guess that's. . . what I get. . .for falling into the dark. . .//_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


Riku was awaken by the clanking sound of pots and pans nearby. Slowly he opened his eyes scanning the room to see what was happening. He was on a sofa, with lace decorations on the pillows, gold and silver swirls going in every direction it can go in on the curtains hanging up in front of the windows, a small wooden table, with a flower was placed in the middle along with medication by it. He sat up, noticing something felt light on his head. He reached up touching his forehead, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around it. He looked down at himself just to find that he was wearing no clothing, only an blanket was covering his waist. 

  


"I see that you are finally awake." Riku turned his head in a instant when he heard the voice. There standing in the door way was a middle aged woman with black hair with some grey showing tied up in a pony tail, hazel eyes, wearing a pink and blue flower pattern gown to her knees, pink house slippers, and carrying a tray some tea, toast, and jelly. There eyes met. The woman went over to the small table and sat the stuff down.

  


"I was hoping that you will be hungry when you woke up." Riku stared at her with a concern look on his face.

  


"Where am I?"

  


"Rocket Town, son."

  


"Rocket. . . Town?"

  


"Yes." Riku looked at the woman strangely. The middle aged woman smiled at him.

  


"I guess you don't remember anything since you been knocked out."

  


"Knocked out?" She shook her head. 

  


"And not only that, you were badly hurt, as well." Riku turned his attention to the blanket that was half way covering him up.

  


_//I never heard of Rocket Town. . . unless I ended up in another world. . .that must be it.//_

  


"Maybe you should eat to make you feel better?" Riku looked at the woman again and nodded. Silently he whispered thank you.

  


"You're welcome, son." The black haired figure sat across from him in a brown recliner chair started knitting something. Riku grabbed the tray hesitantly, and began to eat. The woman stared at the silver haired boy. She opened her mouth, softly speaking.

  


"Do you have a name, son?" He nodded his head yes.

  


"Riku."

  


"Riku. . . that's a sweet name. . .well my name is Tristy. Let me say that I put up on tough fight to bring you here."

  


"Why?"

  


"Because you look like a particular someone 7 months ago, that tried to kill us all. Need more tea?"

  


"Yes, please." She got up and went to the kitchen to grab the tea pot. Carefully pouring the tea, into his cup, she looked in his eyes deeply. She took a deep surprising breath at the resemblance, that the person 7 months ago that tried to kill the world.

  


"Unbelievable, you look just like him. No wonder people are afraid of you." He left his gaze and looked at the dark pool of the tea that the woman gave him.

  


"Tristy, who is this person you say that I look like?" She waved her hand, shaking her head at the same time.

  


"Nothing it's all in the past, now, but I would be very careful if I was you if you decide to leave and go somewhere, because people might end up killing you." 

  


"Why will they end up killing me?"

  


"Cause people are ignorant and are still traumatized by the whole thing, and they might mis take you as that horrible man that almost killed us all if it wasn't for that oh what was his name. . . Cloud. That's it .Cloud Strife. That saved us."

  


"Cloud Strife?"

  


"Hmm. You sound like you know that name."

  


"I sorta do, but I can't remember."

  


"That's alright, son. You don't need to remember. He lives in Wutai. If you ever need to see him, he lives there. Though I do not where. Are you done with your breakfast?" Riku shook his head yes. Still holding his cup of tea, she got the tray and took it into the kitchen. 

  


"Your clothes are drying outside, if you're curious what happened to them." 

  


_//Cloud Strife. . .I think Hades mention him before. . .I'm not too sure. My head hurts.//_

  


He held his head with his one free hand rubbing his temple. Pounding like a hammer drilling in a nail in to a wall, his headache seem to come with a hard impact. Room spinning, vision blurring in and out, Riku dropped his cup spilling it all over himself. Quickly he grabbed his head with both hands trying to slow down the spinning, but it got faster and faster, until everything went black.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
  


Riku open his eyes to find a pair of hazel ones.

  


"Are you alright, son?"

  


"I guess so. ."

  


"I got kind of worried there. I was talking to you and the next thing I knew, you passed out. You stayed passed out for 4 days."

  


"4 days?"

  


"Uh huh. Good thing I was here to nurse you back to health." Tristy gave him a faint smile. He stared at her telling that he was sorry about the cup, but she stopped him, by pressing a fore finger on to his lips shushing him.

  


"It's quite alright. No need to apologize." She said taking her finger away from his pale lips. 

  


"Maybe you should take a walk for awhile. Laying down all the time will tire you out. I'm sure you don't want your nicely tone muscles to go away, do you?" Riku blushed at that comment. She chuckled under her breath softly, returning a reassuring at him. Leaving the room, she returned with his clean clothing handed them to him. 

  


"I had to patch some things on your shirt. Strange cloth. Very hard to find, but I manage to fix it just fine."

  


"Thank you."

  


"You're welcome, dear." She started to walk out the room so Riku can get changed, but he called out her name.

  


"What is it?"

  


"Why are you being so nice to me? If the others like you said are going to treat me rough." Tristy put her hands to her hips and tilted her head slightly to the side.

  


"That is the way I am. Just because you look like a dead person, don't mean you're exactly like him. People shouldn't judge people by the way they look, especially you." 

  


"If you would have known my background, I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that."

  


"Oh. .I'm sure you're nothing like that demon Sephiroth."

  


"Sephiroth?"

  


"Yeah, that's who you look like. I tell you, if Sephiroth had a son, it would look like you." She closed the door behind her, leaving Riku straying into his thoughts.

  


_//Sephiroth. . .who is he?. . . . . come to think of it, I don't look like my parents. . . .Sora always used have question me about that. . .I didn't say anything. . .I gotta found out more about this Sephiroth, who he is and why I look like him. That's what I'm doing today while I'm walking. Go and find info on Sephiroth.//_

  


He put on his clothes and left on his for his walk to get information on the Ex-general.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


In Wutai, Cloud took his regular routine walk when he ran into Yuffie. 

  


"Hey, what's up?"

  


"Trouble, that's what."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"It appears that somebody has been following us."

  


"Who?"

  


"Do you remember when our world got separated, and you gave your heart into darkness?"

  


"Yuffie, why are you bring up that subject? I told you to never to bring it up."

  


"I know, I know! But from what I heard, in Rocket Town, there is a boy that look like, well you know. Him."

  


"Sephiroth?"

  


"Uh huh! And do you remember Hades telling you that a new person join the side of darkness, with silver hair, and piercing green-blue eyes?"

  


"How do you know this?"

  


"You told me. Anyway, do you think he's a threat?"

  


"No, not really. I don't think."

  


"Why you say that?"

  


"Because I don't think he works with evil side now. That's gone and over with."

  


"Are you sure?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Alright. But don't expect me to come for you when he starts to get all blastic and starts to destroy things. I don't want to fight another battle like Sephiroth. That was terrible."

  


"Yuffie, how do you know if this is true or not if he's really here?"

  


"Because I know."

  


". . . . ." Cloud walked passed Yuffie thinking and hoping that she wasn't right.

  


//_If he is here, why is he here and what for? I wonder?. . . .Sephiroth. . . . you left so many questions unanswered. . . even when our world got destroyed, I was looking for you and Areith. . .that's why I gave my heart to darkness so easily. I found Areith, but not you. . . //_

  


Cloud stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky.

  


_//I hope Riku isn't here. . .//_

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Author's Note: I know it is slow now , but I promise you, I promise you, it well get a whole a lot better, and more dramatic later on. Please review. Thanks a bunchie.

-^_^ Orphdian

  


(I have to know how to spell that girl's name right.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it except for my character Tristy. 

  
  


Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed!! Waaa!! (sniff) I feel so happy. So here is the second chappy!!! Wow, that rhymed! Whee! Read and review, thanks!

^_~- Orphdian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Riku didn't get that far from the lady's house when Tristy called out his name.

  


"Riku, wait." She ran up to him and handed him a navy blue sweatshirt with a hood on it.

  


"Put this on." He nodded. He put it on reluctantly, and pulled the hood over his head. Riku opened his mouth to speak, but Tristy cut him off.

  


"I don't want you to get hurt, or even get killed. That's why. Have fun on your little walk, ok?" She went back to the house and shut the door. Riku turned back around at the town he saw before him. He hardly see people outside, either kids are playing or owners trying to sell something. He looked around to see what is a good place to start asking about Sephiroth.

  


_//This town is pretty small, it shouldn't take me a long time to get some info, maybe.//_

  


He started walking towards a weapon shop asked there, but no luck. Next, he tried the house next to it, but all he got was a lecture on the rocket that once stood there story by a old man standing outside. Then he tried serval houses after that. Some knew Sephiroth, others didn't. And even sometimes when he asked about the general, people started calling him Sephiroth follower, demon seeker, or dead man walking. He kicked a small rock around sighing that the fact that he didn't get the information that he was hoping for, when all of the sudden, he heard a man in the background where the rocket used to stand. Riku followed the voice until he got to the man. He had blonde hair with goggles on top of his head, smoking a cigarette out the corner of his mouth, wearing a blue jacket with some sort of patterns on it, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He was fixing on some machine parts until one of the wires got caught on fire. 

  
  


"God dammit!!!" He started to patting on the fire, but suddenly, his jacket got on fire too. 

  


"Ahh shit!!" He swung his jacket off stomping on it to put out the fire, but the fire on the wires gotten bigger. He rushed to the bucket of water dumped it on them, but that was a huge mistake. Electrical sounds started to pop and crackle everywhere. He got out the way thinking that it was going to be an explosion but nothing happened. He went over to the wires to see that they was completely burned out.

  


"Ain't this some shit? Damn people always asking me to do something! God damn place! Got me fixing on this damn machine known I couldn't fix it, in this damn heat! This place is going to hell anyway! Why bother?!"

  


"Excuse me?" The older man spun around to find a boy with a hood on.

  


"What is it?! Don't you see that I'm busy?!"

  


"Yes, but I have something to ask you."

  


"Well, what the hell is it?"

  


"I was wondering if you know a person named Sephiroth?"

  


"Sephiroth?"

  


"Yes. So do you know who he is?" The man stared at him and shrugged. 

  


"Yeah, I know him. In fact, I fought against him. Why do you want to know that god forsaken Sephiroth for?"

  


"Because. . .I just want some info on him, that's all."

  


"Are you with the press?"

  


"The press?"

  


"Yes, the press." Riku looked at him and shook his head no. The older figure, took the cigarette bud out his mouth and stomped on it, only to pull out another one to smoke it. He lit it up, and taking a deep puff of smoke before releasing out his mouth.

  


"What do you want to know about him? How we killed him or his basic background in a nutshell."

  


"Background."

  


"Alright." He walked over to a small bench and sat down on it.

  


"I don't know much about that bastard, but Cloud seemed to know him well."

  


"Cloud?"

  


"Yeah. He said that whole mess got started in his home town Nibelhiem. When his mother or what ever controlled his mind. Then he started killing people left and right like he is everything in the world and kill whatever he like. I tell you, that man was crazy."

  


"Was he that bad?"

  


"Bad? He was like the evil of all evil. He summon this Meteor, okay, if it wasn't for that dead girl, we will all be dead." Riku looked down at the ground. He eyes narrowed.

  


_//Is that who is everyone is talking about I look like? Some evil monster that almost destroyed this world? He sounds like Ansem. That evil man that took control of me. . .I need more information on him still.//_

  


"Can I ask you a question?"

  


"Sure." He said flicking his ash on the bright green grass.

  


"Where is Nibelhiem?" 

  


"On the other side of here. Just go through the mountain and you will get to it. Though, going to that mountain is hell, don't go with out something on ya or something to fight with."

  


"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Riku walked away from him when the older man caughtup. 

  


"I hope you are not leaving, without telling your name." Riku continued to walked and said his name behind him.

  


"The name's Riku."

  


"Riku, huh? Well I'm Cid. If you need anything, I will be fixing on that god damn machine, well what's left of it anyway." Cid went back to his work when something stunned him like a bee bit him on the arm.

  


"Riku, Riku. .hmm. . .that's sounds familiar. . ." He shrugged at that thought and went back to work.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


Riku came in the house and went into the living room.

  


"Oh, hey there. Did you have a nice walk?"

  


"Yeah. . sort of."

  


"You sound so down."

  


". . . I was trying to find out something, but I got little information."

  


"About wh-, no that's none of my business."

  


"No it's okay. Hey, do you know a quick way to Nibelhiem?"

  


"Nibelhiem? Well there's that mountain and I think there's a train. But the mountain way is a lot shorter, though." Riku looked away from her and stared at the pictures she hung up when she was young.

  


"Oh yes, there is also a guy that lives here that have an airplane. I believe his name is Cid Highwind. I'm sure if you ask, he will take you there."

  


"Cid? I'm meet him outside."

  


"You did?"

  


"Yeah. . .but I don't think he would give me a ride after I saw how he was fixing that machine."

  


"Well, I know he's a arrogant man, but you have to ask anyway."

  


"Where is his house?"

  


"His house is 3 houses from here. I'll go with you when ever you get ready. Because I have to talk to his wife, Shera, about something."

  


"I'll go tomorrow."

  


"Alright, I will be ready by then." Tristy walked into the kitchen and started to fix dinner for her and Riku. He sat on the sofa straying into his thoughts.

  


_//Nibelhiem. . . I shall go there, but what will I find? Sephiroth sounds just like Ansem, wants everything destroyed. I wish I knew where to go in that town. . . huh? What's this?// _

  


Riku reached for the old newspaper clippings that was hidden under the table with an sheet covered up on them. He rustled through the old clippings finding various headlines about Sephiroth death, leads into world wars, mako plants, and the greatest general that ever lived. He ran across one that caught his eye.

  


"History of Sephiroth. . ." He flipped the paper over and began reading it.

  


"According to studies today, the real Sephiroth died 6 years ago in mako plant. He has been thrown of the edge and plummeted to his death. The cause of this, says a recent member of the Turks, that in a town in Nibelhiem he has been possessed by a his 'mother' Jenvoa, in the basement of the old mansion, where claimed to be the source of all the problems. Like the black materia and meteor. There was a rumor going around 9 months earlier about him having a son, but so far no physical evidence has been found. . ."

  


_//A son? Jenvoa? Who is Jenvoa?//_

  


Riku turned back to his reading.

  


"If he has a son, will the son will follow the same path? Another study shows that Sephiroth did have a son, but he abannded it, because it would interfere with his work, and once again, no evidence has been found."

  


_//Maybe there is evidence, in the old mansion and maybe I will found out who is Jenvoa too. . .//_

  


Riku heard footsteps and quickly shoving the papers where they were putting the sheet over them. He sat on the sofa pretending like he didn't do nothing.

  


"Dinners ready, son"

  


"Okay."

  


"Are you alright? You voice is a little shaky."

  


"I'm fine." Tristy looked at him with one eyebrow arced. She shook head and left to the kitchen. Riku let out a sigh of relief and followed her.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


Later that night, Riku said his good night and drifted to sleep.

  


_'Riku'_

  


He tossed and turned in the sheets throwing the blanket that was keeping him warm, off.

  


_'Riku'_

  


Riku moaned in pain, wincing of the hurt of his body. He grabbed his sheets tightly almost ripping them of the bed.

  


_'Riku, Riku'_

  


He turned back and forth, back and forth, twisting his body in every way imaginable.

  


_'Riku, Riku, come to me Riku'_

  
  


"No, no, no, no, no, no. . ." He said tossing his head side to side.

  


_'Come to me my precious grandson, come to me, come to me.'_

  


"No!!!" Riku sprinted upwards, panting hard. His head was feeling light, room spinning around, vision blurring in a out, his head was killing him. He held his head rubbing roughly.

  


"Oh. . no . .not . again! Ugh. ."

  


He rolled his eyes up in the back of his head, and passed out.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In Wutai

  


"Hello?"

  


"Hey, Cloud. This is Cid."

  


"Hey, how you've been?"

  


"Same ol', same ol', except this kid asked me about Sephiroth. It was really strange because I don't know why he asked me that. Though, his name rings a bell."

  


"His name?"

  


"Yeah, Riku or something like that."

  


"Riku? I see. . .I guess it isn't just a rumor then."

  


"A rumor? What rumor?"

  


"When I was in Solider training, there was a rumor going around saying that Sephiroth had a son."

  


"Whoa! Seph got a boy?"

  


"I'm not sure if it's true or not, but it is a possibly that Riku is his son."

  


"Hmm. . .I see what you mean. I saw a glimpse of him today, but I couldn't really tell, if he look like him though. But what really got me was his eyes. Man, I was spooked. His eyes looked just like Seph."

  


"I know, hey. I gotta go ok."

  


"Alright. Hey we should keep an eye peeled, on Riku."

  


"I know." With that they both hung up the phone. Cloud just stood there.

  


_//I can't believe it. . he is here. . . Riku, if you are Sephiroth son, I will have no choice but to kill you, for right now, I have to see if you are truly his son.//_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Author's note: tee hee. Wow, it's getting more dramatic. Please review thanks a bunchie!!

^_~-Orphdian


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Except for my character, Tristy. 

  


Author's Note: (breaks into tears) You like it! You really like it!! (sniff) You know what I'm going to do? Huh? I'm writing this chapter to all of you who reviewed! Thank you so much!! Please read and review as always!

- ~_~ Orphdian

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hey. . .how you feeling?" Tristy said, while damping a wet coth on the young boy's face. Riku stared at her. His lips were dry, cracked and had no moisture on them what so ever. Mouth dry as a desert, he spoked.

  


"Like crap. ."

  


"I figured that." The woman stood up the near by medical supplies, and started to apply small amount of light ointment cream on the damp cloth. Slowly she rubbed his forehead with it. The silver hair boy eyes were half closed drifting off to sleep again, didn't care if he woke up tomorrow or not he just wanted some rest.

  


"I know your not going to sleep."

  


"I have to. My head is killing me. . ."

  


"That's no reason to fall off to sleep again. I would have thought that you would have some rest by now."

  


"Well, I don't. . . how long that I've been sleeping? 4 days like the last time?"

  


"No. . .try like a week."

  


"A week?"

  


"Yes, a week. Just for your information I didn't leave your side, but I am getting really worried about your faint symptoms. Maybe you need to go to the doctor."

  


"No I'm alright."

  


"Don't you go and lie. I know you are ill and you need to be checked out by a doctor."

  


"No, I'm fine. Really. . ." She looked at him.

  


"Are you sure?"

  


"Yeah. ."

  


"Well, okay, but as soon as you get back from Nibelhiem today at least want you to go see a doctor."

  


"Nibelhiem?"

  


"Yeah, have you forgotten that you wanted to go over there a week ago. I had already talked to Cid about taking you there and he said that it would be no problem."

  


"Oh really." 

  


"Yeah. . . I couldn't say that is was an easy job, considering that I've been cursed out of every curse word in every possible way." She smiled down at him and patted his arm. The dark haired woman went over to the dresser putting everything neatly back on the tray where she got the medical supplies from. 

  


"What time are you leaving, Riku?"

  


"I don't know. . .probably this morning."

  


"This morning, huh?" Tristy pick up the tray and left. Riku laid there in the empty, stale silence of the room. He looked at the ceiling try to figure out what he may find in the old abandon mansion.

  


_//The mansion of Nibelhiem. What will I find there? Hope fully some good answers that I've been looking for. . . . . . .that voice last night. . . .who was it?. . .how does it knows my name. . . . .what does it wants with me. . .come to me, come to me my precious grandson? . . .I don't understand. . .I have to leave. The sooner the better, can't get no answers just laying here.//_

  


Riku got out the bed to wash up and to put his clothes.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


At Cid's house, he was making sure that everything was running right before taking off. Shera, Tristy, and Riku was sitting at the dinning room table, drinking their tea and eating tea biscuit, when all of a sudden, Cid stormed into the room.

  


"Dammit, Shera! I thought I told you to help me!"

  


"I'm sorry, Cid. I'm coming. Excuse me." Shera left the table and helped Cid on the airplane.

  


"I don't see how she's living with him huh, dear?. . .What's wrong?" Riku folded his arms on the table with head propped up on them, looking at the blank wall. 

  


"Nothing. . . .I'm just getting second thoughts, that's all."

  


"Second thoughts? Like what hun?"

  


"Like a gut feeling not to go there and forget about the whole thing."

  


"Well, if you have that feeling, just don't go."

  


"But I have to. . .in order to find what I'm looking for."

  


"Oh really. . . I don't want you to get hurt on your trip there. Can you promise me that?"

  


". . . . . .I wish I could. . .but I can't. . ." Silence grown between them for at least 2 minutes before, Cid called out Riku's name to leave. Riku got from the table only to be stopped by a pull on his arm.

  


"Be careful, Riku."

  


"I will try. . ." Tristy let go of his arm, and the young silver hair boy left.

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


At the entrance of the Nibelhiem, Riku and Cid stood there.

  


"I don't know how long you going to be, but come out whatever you got to do and do it fast, got it."

  


". . . . . ."

  


"Hey are you listening to me?"

  


". . . . ." 

  


"Hey!" Cid spun the boy around by his arm grabbing his collar, just to meet a pair of angry green-blue eyes. The polit gasped letting go of his shirt and taking a step back. Cid stared at him, waiting to see if he would attack, or something. He kinda wished that he would have brought his spear with him.

  


"Why do I sense pain here?"Riku said keeping his voice softly. 

  


"I-I don't know! Maybe cause this is where all the havoc started is my guess." Riku paced off slowly to the town. He stop walking and turned around to the very frighten Cid.

  


"I know that I haven't gave you my answer yet. . . but I attend not to come back, not until I found what I'm looking for. Thank you for bringing me here." The boy turned back around and continued to walk slowly. Cid stood there with his arms and hands shanking. He took several of deep breaths before saying,

  


"I gotta tell Strife about this."

  
  
  
  


In the town, the reason Riku was walking slowly was because he was scanning to see why he sense so much pain here. His heart skipped a couple of beats. Foot by foot, minute by minute, he looked ahead and found the old mansion standing in the back. When he reached there, he stopped.

  


_//Well, here it is. . . .man, I got a bad feeling about this.//_

  


Riku tried pulling the right door handle, but it was no good. He took both of his hands placing them comfortably on the handle and pulled as hard as he can, but still it was no good. He hoisted his foot on the left door, and started to pull again. Pulling after pulling after pulling, he finally got it opened. He walked into the mansion. Inside, there was spider webs everywhere, two staircase ascending in both directions, stiff hot air, an old slanderer was hanging tarnished and rusted, and tables with yellow cloth on them was old. He looked at both staircases. He didn't know which one to go up on, so he took the right one. He climbed up the stairs holding on to the staircase side bar as he went up. Loud ear shattering creaks, was heard by Riku's footsteps. He cringed by the sound, but he kept going. At the top of the stairs, he went to the room that was opened. There he found another staircase in the back of what appears to be a secret opening. Riku rolled his eyes at the fact that now he have to climb back down. He went down the spiraling staircase, when suddenly the stairs collapse. Riku screamed on the way down, and landed on the hard cold concrete floor. He rolled away quickly so that wooden remains of the stairs wouldn't fall on him. Grunting in pain and agony, he stood up and trying to regain his posture. He continued to walk down the hallway, until he reached a room full with old books, two huge tanks, and some flask here and there. But he's main attention was the old books that was scattered around the room. He picked up one, wiping the dust off with his hand and read the title.

  


"Jenvoa Project Book One. . .Jenvoa. That's must be Sephiroth's mother. Hmm. . ."

  


He opened the book and started to read.

  


"Today I've created the ultimate cells for the ultimate project called Jenvoa. The cells were created to make the perfect life being, to take over many lands, many cities in an instant. But I, Hojo, knows better. The project isn't completed just yet we need to create other forms or defects so we need to add. We've put numbers on the defects or clones as we called them so we can tell them apart. After many day's, many hours, and many nights, I've created the ultimate life form to come to date, called Sephiroth. . . .Sephiroth was crated? I don't understand. . .let's see. This is book one, so maybe there are many volumes other than this." Riku began to searched for the books regrading the Jenvoa cells. He found one book called Sephiroth Awaken. He picked it up too. He found the other twelve volumes, took it over to the table and began reading. 

  


Day and night Riku didn't stop reading about Sephiroth, Jenvoa, Hojo, and the clones. He came across one paragraph that caught his attention.

  


"Last night, we've created a life form from Sephiroth remaining cells and unknown clone, called 2654. You are probably wondering why I put a 'Special' number on this one. 2 stands of and 'R' meaning restante to all illness. 6 stands for 'I" meaning invisible for battles. 5 stands for 'K' kaos for worlds and 4 stands for 'U' meaning taking over many universes. We will called this cell or Sephiroth son 'Riku'. . . . . . . .what the. . . . that's impossible."

  


"But it isn't." Riku stood up from his chair knocking it over.

  


"Who said that?!"

  


"It looks like the Sephiroth saga all over again."

  


"Show yourself!" Riku's eyes narrowed. Out came a figure of long black hair, raspberry red eyes, wearing a red cloak, a golden claw on his left hand, wearing a brown black shirt and pants with belt buckles, gold tips on his boots, and wearing a red bandana.

  


"So. . . you are the one that everyone is calling the Demon look alike. . .the Demon's son, Riku."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Author's Note: I'm sorry! It has to end somewhere, but don't worry folks it is far from over, plenty more to come!!! Please review, thanks a bunchie!!!

^_~- Orphdian


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

  


Author's Note: Hmmmm, not a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I think my thinking cap is off. (Puts it on) Alright, I'm ready! Well, read and review, thanks!

  


Orphdian-~_~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"What do you mean that I'm the demon son?"

  


"That's what I said." 

  


"Wait a minute. . you think I'm Sephiroth's son? Give me a break."

  


"You've just read it. You saw your name in the book, did you not?"

  


"That does not necessarily true. It could be anybody's name."

  


"You say that, but I know your heart believes it."

  


"You don't know anything about my heart." 

  


"Then why are you getting upset?"

  


"I'm not getting upset! I just believe it could be anybody but me."

  


". . . .your denying the facts."

  


"What facts?! There is no facts proving that I'm Sephiroth's son. What is with you people? Just because I look like somebody, doesn't mean that I'm his son."

  


"Then why are you so dead set of finding out who he is?"

  


" Why are you asking me so many questions? And also, me to do with find out who Sephiroth is, is none of your business."

  


"You're wrong. It is my business. I don't want you to turn out like your father was."

  


"Why are you keep on saying how my father was? He's not my dad!"

  


"Yes, he is. I tell in your eyes that you believe every word in that book, that you are his son."

  


"I'm not! Why are keep on saying that?! Do you see a number on me? Huh?" Riku motion his arms turning them over, so that the figure could see his flesh.

  


"Well, do you?! Huh?! I didn't think so."

  


"You are awfully mad about all of this. . ."

  


"How am I supposed to act? All happy? Because I'm not! Ever since I got here, people been giving me the eye and talking shit behind my back. All because I look like someone. Then you start coming in here, telling me that I'm Sephiroth's son, and what not, who cares if I read a book and I saw my name in there. I don't give a damn. I could be someone else."

  


"You say that. . .but you're not accepting the truth."

  


"God! Have you heard a word that I've been saying to you? I am not his son! And he is not my father! That man is a monster from what I have heard. He almost killed all of you, and destroyed your world. Why do I want somebody like that to be related to me?"

  


". . . ."

  


"I know what it is like to be evil. I know how much pain I caused, and hurt. I barely killed my two best friends because of it. And you know why? I wanted power, control, dominance over everything. There was no one there to hold my hand, helping my way out the darkness. I had to find my own way through that. I had to remember who stilled loved me and cared about me. For you to come here and tell me that, it was bad enough when I've read it, that I'm his son. That monster! I don't want to live through it again. I don't want somebody to control, do their evil deeds and join sides with them. I'm tired! I don't care whether I live or die tomorrow, I just don't want to go through that." Riku balled up his fist in the book, crumbling pages with it. He had his head down, eyes closed, thinking about what he's going to do now with this new found information. The figure looked away from the silver hair boy facing to the left book self. He wet his throat with saliva before speaking again.

  


". . .your heart already caused some damage in the past, by darkness. I think now, that's why she's after you." Riku looked up at him.

  


"Who's after me?" The long haired man red eyes peered into the smaller boy's green blue open waters.

  


"You know of whom I speak of. She's already talked to you, didn't she."

  


"I don't know what you are talking about?"

  


"Don't lie. I can tell that she's been talking to you. . .I sense it. . .she won't stop until she got a hold of you under her powers."

  


". . . . . .the person that you are talking about is. . . Jenvoa, isn't?"

  


"Yes. . . ."

  


"What does that mean?"

  


"It means that her plans didn't go well with her son, so she's going after the next best thing."

  


"Her grandson. . .which supposed to be me, right?" The man nodded. Riku shook his head no. He fell to his knees, propping his arms on the table where the books were and put his head down.

  


"My life isn't supposed to be this way. . . . . . why is this happening to me . . . . . .is it because I gave my heart into darkness, and it's coming back to hunt me? . . . . . . who are you?. . . and why are you telling me this? . . . why did I come or ended up here?"

  


"It was destine to happen, Riku. You can't change it. Believe me I tried. You probably ended up here just to find this. I wish I could help you, but I can't. . . . . . . . by the way, my name is Vincent." Vincent took a steps forward to comfort the boy. He heard soft sobs coming from him. Riku sniffed his nose and slowly began speaking.

  


"Is Sephiroth really my father?"

  


"Yes. . .he is."

  


"What's going to happen to me?"

  


"My guess is Jenvoa will control you and we may end up killing you and Sephiroth in the process. . ." 

  


"Why do you say Sephiroth? I thought he was dead."

  


"He's not. . .he's very much alive, but I don't know where he's at. Maybe he's down in the Northern Crater waiting for you. . ."

  


"Northern Crater? Where's that?"

  


"It's pretty far from here, I can take you one day if you like."

  


"Even though I may end up killing you. ."

  


"Yes." Riku stood up wiping his eyes with his gloved hand. He looked down at the ground, licking his cracked lips. Vincent went over to him and patted him on the shoulders. 

  


"Come. I'll take you home."

  


"How? The staircase fell down."

  


"I can float for a short period of time. It should be enough to get us up there." 

  


"Thank you, Vincent." He just nodded and began to walk. Riku followed behind when he heard a voice came to him.

  


_'Riku'_

  


He stopped in his tracks. Heart racing, head getting light, vision started to blur.

  


"No. . .not . . .again. ."

  


_'Riku, Riku'_

  


He crouched down, grabbing hold of his head from spinning. His breath got heavy every minute passed by.

  


"No!!! Stop it!!!" Vincent quickly turned around going over to the crouching boy.

  


"Riku?! What's happening?!" He said shaking him.

  


_'Riku, you will come to me'_

  


Earth shattering pains were twisting in his stomach, legs cramping up, and heavy hard to breathe breath was made.

  


"Leave me alone!!!!. .ah..Vincent help me!! Ahhh!!!!" Vincent shook the boy that was laying there curled up in a ball.

  


"Fight it Riku! Come on! You can do it! Don't give in!" Suddenly, an electrical blast shot out of nowhere and struck Vincent in the chest, sending him flying across the room crashing into the two tanks that was there. He slid down the wall, grunting in pain. Eyes half opened, he looked at the boy laying on the ground.

  


"Riku. . . .I'm. . sorry . . .ugh. ."

  


_'Riku you will submit into my power! You shall not resist! Come to me my grandson!'_

  


"Noooooo!!!!!!!!"

  


His body twist and pulled every way possible. His arms flew out pined to the ground, like a someone sat on them. Riku winced in hurt and pain so much, he had no choice, but to scream as loud as he could. Slowly, his body was lifted off the concrete floor. Pillars of dark light surround him, forming a triangle for the other pillar of light to charge up at the center. Riku eyes shot wide open, realizing what was going to happen. He screamed and screamed trying to move a muscle, but couldn't.

  


_'You shall carry out my deed to destroy the world. Now my grandson, you will see why nobody, not even your father couldn't help himself, of my true ultimate power!!'_

  


"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"

  


Riku yelled at the top of his lungs, when the beam of pure dark went through his chest, piercing his flesh and his heart. A big ball of light gathered around him, the pillars of dark light formed a diamond shape, crystallizing until harden and disappeared.

  
  


Moments later Vincent woke up, grabbing his chest, coughing out some blood, before he knew something was missing. Riku.

  


"Riku?!! Riku?!" He rushed over to where Riku was last seen. Flopping on the ground, looking up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes.

  


"We're in big trouble. . ." Vincent got up, rushed out of the mansion, and immediately went to Wutai.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Author's Note: Whoo! Let's see it is now 3:13 over in the morning!!! thank goodness for the cokes!! I had to sit and think out this chappy, so the next chappy will be even better and perhaps longer who knows!! Well, please review!!!

  


^_~-Orphdian

  
  
  
  


Oh yeah, from this point on, I'm taking request!!!! Just Email me, Alrighty!!! Now if you excuse me, I'm getting some sleep!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't even much own it, don't bother to sue me

  
  


Authors note: OMG!! Like how long its been since I updated? About 3 months???? Sorry about the delay, it's been really crazy lately, my brother got in a car accident, my great grandmother passed away( 3 more years she would have been 100!), got an "F" in chemistry, (I was grounded for a while) and so on and whatnot. Oh well, but you know what we all have to look forward to the future, ne?? I better start quitting my babbling. So go ahead and read and review, thanks a bunchie

^ ^ orphdian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_knock, knock, knock, knock_

Cloud stirred in his sleep. He cracked opened his left eye, to look at the red digital numbers on his brand new alarm clock which he got for his 25 birthday yesterday. 

Moaning, he lifted his head, squinting to see what time it is.

//_. . . . . .2:59 am???? who would be knocking at my door at this time over in the morning?// _

_knock, knock, knock, knock_

_// alright I'm getting up already.//_

Rubbing through his messy hair, he grabbed his cotton robe, hanging on the back of his chair, went towards the door to see who it was. Dragging his feet he reached to the front door.

"Who is it?" 

". . . . ." 

Cloud frowned, aching an blonde eye brow. Irradiated, he flung opened the door.

"Hey!!! You little bastard's quit playing games so early!!!! I'm tried of this bull-. . . . .Vincent???" 

There lay a half conscious vampire sprawled over Cloud's front porch. Blood was everywhere, on his face, arm, and on his back. 

"Oh my god! Vincent!" Cloud knelt down turning him over. Half of the vampire face was covered with blood, his eyes showed no lifeless in his red orbs. His pupils dilated from shock, his body shook uncontrollably, heavy short breathing, Cloud stared to panic.

"Vincent! What the hell happened to you! Hey! Answer me, dammit!! Come on! Vincent please!."

No response.

"Hey! Come on! Answer me, snap out of it. . . .wake up!" 

Slowly, Vincent stared to speak.

". . . . . . . .. . .we. . . . . . .failed. . . . . . . . . . . .we. . . . . .failed. . .."

"What do you mean we failed?!"

". . . . . . . . .. . . . . everything. . . . . . . . . .everything. . . . . . . we. . . .did. . . . . . I. . . . .failed. . . . .we. . . .failed. . . ."

" 'we failed, everything' you're not making sense!"

". . . . . . . .. . .she's. . . . .back. . . . . . . . . .I. . . . . . .failed to. . . . . .protect. . . ."

"Protect who from what? Who you talking about?!"

". . . . . . . . . . . J-Jen. . . . .ova. . . . . . . . . .Ri. . . . . ..ku. . . . . .."

//_ what did he say?!//_

"Jenvoa?! Did you just say Jenvoa and Riku??" 

". . . . . . . . .attacked. . . . .me. . . . . .and. . . . .Riku. . . . . . . she got. . . . Riku. . . . . .must. . . .save. . . . . .him. . . . . .must. . . . . .destroy. . . . . .Jenvoa. . . .and. . . . ."

"Hey, Vincent don't give out!! Vincent!" Cloud shook him.

"Vincent!! Vincent!!! VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The blonde man clutched the pale figure. His white cotton robe, was now stained blood shot red. He closes his eyes, holding back the anger, the tears, and the pain. His senses picked up somebody near by, with that he snapped his head up. His eyes went wide when he saw the figure with all black, with a 6-inch sword dripping with crimson blood, long sliver hair, and the deadly meko green eyes.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Sephiroth . . . . . . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//_ My head hurts. . . .my body aches. . . . .where am I? What happened to me? Why is it so cold?//_

Riku opened his eyes. It didn't take long before he knew where he was at. He found himself on a icy cold metal table, with metal binding each of his feet and wrist. He twist, pull and tried to break free, but it was no use. Grunting he once again starting to pull the hard gray objects that was holding him. 

"It's no use." 

Riku immediately stopped. He looked around him to see where that voice was coming from.

"Who said that?"

"It is I Jenvoa who said that."

"Jenvoa?"

"Yes, me."

"What the hell you want with me?"

"Your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes, your heart. Your dear poor heart. I want it."

"What do you want with it?"

"To get rid of the pureness and just leave the darkness."

"Why?"

"Because you are the key."

"The key?"

"Yes. You have been the key to darkness the whole time, even when you was born."

"That's a l-"

"A lie? No my dear. My son was a lie. I thought he want power, dominance, and wisdom. I only gave him what I thought was best for him, because he was my son.

My dear son. . . . ."

"How do you know he wanted that?? You just possed him an assumed that he wanted that!"

"Foolish child! You don't know what you are talking about! He wanted that, that's what he told me."

"I don't believe you."

"Please believe me, child. I can do the same for you. Come, join me on the path of dominace. Together, we would rule all, for you see, you have unstoppable power you possied. Let me help you unleash that power."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me I said no!"

". . . . .I see talking won't you come back to the dark side. . . oh well I just use force."

"Try all you like you stupid bitch! You are not getting my heart!"

"Very well." 

Out of nowhere, an arrow shot down in his heart. Riku screamed in agony and pain as the pirceing arrow went through him. He choked out blood, tears steamed down his green eyes.

"That was no ordinary arrow. That was an arrow of pure dark. Your heart will be soon be consumed by it." 

"No!!! Never!!"

"Hmm, maybe we should try that agian." 

Another afer another arrow shot down in his heart causing Riku to cry more heaivly. Holding back the pain he spoke agian.

"You. . . . ..won't. . . . .take. . . . control. . . . .of. . . . .me!!!!!!!!"

". . . . . . . you are truly his son. . . . . . . . he did the exact same thing when I did this, however, this next one he didn't have full control of his body anymore. . . .I did. . . . .you will be in my hands!!!!"

His eyes shot wide as wide it can go when he saw a big needle spirling down towards his heart. He struggled and struggled, but it was too late. Outside the cave a loud extrusating sound of pain was heard. Riku life flashed before him, and at dawns fate, he was no more, than a lifeless puppet with no kind heart or symphony for others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ooooohhhhh what's going to happen next I wonder???!!!! All I can say is Review please!!!! thanks a bunchie!!!!! 

~_^ Ophdian


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1 of 7

Authors note: Sorry about the delay, but I'm working on this fic on a full scale now, so there would be little time to put the next chapter up, hopefully. Read and Review!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy 7.

  


// // indicates thoughts

  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  


_"__Why are you being so nice to me? If the others like you said are going to treat me rough." _

  
  


_ "That is the way I am. Just because you look like a dead person, don't mean you're exactly like him. People shouldn't judge people by the way they look, especially you." _

  


_ "If you would have known my background, I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that."_

___"Oh. .I'm sure you're nothing like that demon Sephiroth."  
_

_"Sephiroth?"_

  
  


//?//

  
  


_"__Yeah. The whole mess got started in his home town Nibelhiem. When his mother or what ever controlled his mind. Then he started killing people left and right like he is everything in the world and kill whatever he like. I tell you, that man was crazy."_

_ //. . .//_

_"Was he that bad?"_

_"Bad? He was like the evil of all evil."_

  


_ //. . .Why?//_

  
  


_ "Last night, we've created a life form from Sephiroth remaining cells and unknown clone, called 2654. You are probably wondering why I put a 'Special' number on this one. 2 stands of and 'R' meaning restante to all illness. 6 stands for 'I" meaning invisible for battles. 5 stands for 'K' kaos for worlds and 4 stands for 'U' meaning taking over many universes. We will called this cell or Sephiroth son 'Riku'. . . . . . . .what the. . . . that's impossible."_

  
  


_ //Why me?//_

  
  


_ "What do you mean that I'm the demon son?"_

_"That's what I said."  
_

_ "Wait a minute. . you think I'm Sephiroth's son? Give me a break."_

_"You've just read it. You saw your name in the book, did you not?"_

_"That does not necessarily true. It could be anybody's name."_

_"You say that, but I know your heart believes it."_

_"You don't know anything about my heart." _

_"Then why are you getting upset?"_

_"I'm not getting upset! I just believe it could be anybody but me."_

_". . . .your denying the facts."_

_"What facts?! There is no facts proving that I'm Sephiroth's son. What is with you people? Just because I look like somebody, doesn't mean that I'm his son."_

_ //Why all of this happening to me?//_

  
  


_ "What the hell you want with me?"_

  


_ "Your heart."_

_"My heart?"_

_"Yes, your heart. Your dear poor heart. I want it."_

_ "What do you want with it?"_

_"To get rid of the pureness and just leave the darkness."_

_ "Why?"_

_"Because you are the key."_

_"The key?"_

_"Yes. You have been the key to darkness the whole time, even when you was born."_

  


_ //. . .I don't understand. . .//_

  
  


_ "Because you are the key"_

  
  


_ //A key?? Why?. . .why. . .?. . .someone. . . .tell. . .me. . . why. . .did I go?. . .Tristy. . .tell me why. . .cause. . .I don't know anymore. . .//_

  


_ "What's wrong hun??"_

  


_ "Nothing. . . .I'm just getting second thoughts, that's all."_

_"Second thoughts? Like what hun?"_

_"Like a gut feeling not to go there and forget about the whole thing."_

_"Well, if you have that feeling, just don't go."_

_ //I've shouldn't have went//_

_"But I have to. . .in order to find what I'm looking for."_

_ //Just to get caught. . .just to learn a false life?//_

_"Oh really. . . I don't want you to get hurt on your trip there. Can you promise me that?"_

_ //I tried. . .but. . .I couldn't//_

_". . . . . .I wish I could. . .but I can't. . ." _

_ //I am weak . . .darkness has overcome me. . .I'm just a puppet. . . . .just a puppet? Tristy. . .forgive me. . .//_

Riku slowly opened his eyes. He coughed a soft cough as he carefully was glancing around from where he was at. Jade green mist was flowing about like fog on a sunny day. Sparkles ranged from blue to ultra white. Silent cries of voices was about singing back and forth. The crystal green aura was surrounding the lithe boy, covering his body in warmth. He struggled to sit up to see the sight before him, just to realize that, he had on no clothing. Shivering at the thought, he began to hug his legs close to him with his head propping on his pale knees. His eyes followed the mist swirling a bout in a beautiful rhythm like the goddesses of the heavens was dancing. The boy let out a deep sigh. Yes he must have figured by now that he was dead or something like that. There is no place like this that is this heavenly, but then again how would he know? He never been a place like it. Perhaps he isn't dead, maybe he's dreaming instead. If it was a dream, it was a strange one, Riku thought. Bring his head up again all he saw was green and emptiness. Emptiness that spread across the horizon that seemed endless. His eyes soften with no hope of finding anything, he decided to get up and walk around since he will never know if he would sit there and do nothing. What feel like aeons of walking around, he stopped. Over in the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow. He spun around quickly to meet a young woman. Brown hair that was tied tight in a braid, green crystal eyes, wearing a pink dress that button down in the front with sliver buttons, brown leather boots, a string that tied around her neck, and a smile to make the planet shake. With her hands clasped behind her back, she began to speak.

"It's good that we finally meet."

"Finally meet?"

"Yes." Riku pondered for a while before continuing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aries. Nice to meet you."

"You're not Jenova?" She chuckled at the boy for saying something so silly.

"Hardly."

"Then. .who are you??"

"I'm a sprit of Centra. We are currently in the Lifestream."

"Lifestream?" Aries nodded.

"Yes. We are in the very central of life and death. The Lifestream holds the mightiest spirts that fought with the man who brought Meteor to destroy the earth. With holy and the power of the Lifestream, the Meteor did not stand a chance, neither did the great man of evil Sephiroth." Riku did not bother to look at her anymore. He took his gaze away from the goddess, and stared at the green mist. 

"Why am I in the Lifestream? If I'm not dead?"

"To learn about the past."

"To learn about 'the past'?" she nodded.

"Yes. To lean about your birth an-"

"Sephiroth?" Riku said cutting her sentence off. Aries bowed her head and nodded. She was about to say something, until Riku chuckled and spoke again.

"You know, it's kinda funny. . .cause everyone I meet says almost the same thing. . .Even my crazy 'grandmother'. I want to keep on denying it. . .but I knew that . ." Taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves, he sadly continued.

"When Jenvoa put her dark spells on me. . .I felt a presence in my heart. I felt the pain, the suffering, the agony, and the betrayal. .the same pain that I went through when Ansem took over my body. He was sad. . .sad because he knew everything was over. His job, his wife, his friends, and. .a child that he will never see again. I'm sad at the fact that I've never known him before, and yet some how, I knew the pain going in his heart." Aries looked up at Riku and saw a tear running down his cheek. He wryly smiled with his eyes covered by his sliver hair. She went over to the boy and hugged him gently, stroking his hair. The ex-general son didn't mind a hug. And besides he needed it from all of the things he went through.

"Tell me. .is he really my. .?"

"Why won't you see for your self?" The boy gave a blank look. Aries pointed out behind him. Riku slowly turned around to see paths out of nowhere appeared. There was 6 paths leading into something different. A military base, a tall building with the words 'SHINRA', a hospital, a town, a snowy mountain and a unknown path that was covered up by some mystical force. Riku looked at them all and then back to the young girl. 

"What is this?"

"This is a place that you will answer all of your questions. This is the place where you are going to learn everything." Aries knew that this is going to be tough on Riku, but it has to be done, she thought. Riku stepped out form her caring arms and stared at the paths. He didn't know which path to go to first, but for some reason, some odd reason, he was going down to the hospital path. Slight breeze was flowing by gently make him shiver. Then suddenly he stopped in front of the invisible door getting a bad feeling like he was going to learn something that would shock him, but he went through anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sephiroth, who was wearing his usual black leather Soldier outfit, long white hair was down his back and some bangs in the front, was sitting at his desk working on some huge paper work. Yes, he was at work at Soldier. And the paper work, was all reports on messed up duties that people or people in general training. He held his head from the pounding headache he had for the last 2 days straight. The office was fairly big, but it wasn't enough working space from all of those damn papers. Plus there is only, only one window to boot and one sofa that is really cheap which he rarely sat on._

_// So that's Sephiroth//_

_Not thinking about it anymore, he got some pain reliever out the corner of his desk and nearly dropped them when his best friend bust open the door in shear panic. The younger mane was wearing a navy blue uniform, with a brown strap over his shoulder, brown boots, long black spiky hair and green eyes that can light up the moon at night. The General looked at him crazy, but before he could say anything, his friend pulled him out from his desk, causing many papers to fall, and tried to rush him out the very skinny doorway._

_"Zack?! What is the meaning of this?! Would you stop that?!" The silver haired man gripped away from his best friend grip. Now he was angry. Why would his best friend come in like everyone is going die in twenty-four hours and start to rush him out the door? It didn't make sense, Sephiroth thought. _

_"There's no time!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's your wife!"_

_"My wife? What's wrong with her? Or what happened to her?"_

_"She's in the hospital!"_

_"The hospital? Why she's at the hospital?"_

_"She's having a baby!" That made the older man heart jump through the roof. He couldn't believe it. Just couldn't believe it. _

_ //. . .huh?//_

_"She's . . .what?"_

_"She's having a baby." The man went from angry and annoyed to one happy person. He smiled ever so sweetly. Today was the happiest day in his life. Sephiroth recklessly pushed Zack out the door and ran through the narrow hallway, towards the elevator. The long black hair man rubbed his chest lightly from the pain. He waved good bye to the older man and said be careful while driving. Sephiroth did the same and yelled out to Zack to take care of the camp. He ran down to the parking lot, hopped in his car and drove off like a mad man. _

_ //?//_

_ At the hospital, after about 30 minutes of driving down the La Costa highway, Sephiroth went to the check in counter, and hurriedly went to the room where his wife was. When he finally reached the door, he heard a cries of a baby. Smiling at the thought, he opened the door quietly to find his wife and his newborn in her loving arms laying in the bed. Needles here and there in her forearms, her eyes locked on to his eyes and smiled gently to him. _

_ //That woman. . .I know that woman.//_

_He went over to her, and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled back softly and looked at the baby._

_ //I know her. . .I know who she is. .//_

_"It's a boy. A beautiful, beautiful boy." she said while sniffing over her proud and joy. Sephiroth smiled an ear to ear grin._

_"What should we call him?"_

_ //. . .that's. . .//_

_"We should call him. .Riku. Yes, Riku is his name."_

_ //. . .Tristy. . .//_

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

A/N: Well, shocking huh? Please review!

Thanks a bucnhie! 

^__^ Ophdian


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7

  


Authors Note: Yay! Reviews, again thanks who reviewed! Read and Review! Thanks!

  


~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' 

  
  


Part 2

  
  
  


"I don't believe it. . .Tristy is my mother?" Riku shook his in disbelief. "I. .no! I don't believe it one bit!" Riku kept shaking his head vigorously. He closed his eyes to fight off some tears, but some ran down his pale cheek. "How could. . .could she?! How could she not tell me?! I trusted her! I don't . . know anymore. . .how could she. How could she Aries?!" Riku flopped on his knees and arms, crying. He knew that he was going to find out something major, but nothing this major. Aries went to Riku. She kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders.

  


"She had her reasons Riku. If she would have told you from the very beginning, she knew in her heart that you wouldn't believe her. She was scared. And she did not know what to do."

  


"If she care so much about me, at least she could have told me some truth, instead of letting me finding it out by my self." Riku choked back angrily. Aries however, shook her head gently.

  


"You can't be mad at her, Riku. I know finding out the truth is hard, but Riku you must know about this. And you know that too, don't you?" The boy slowly nodded. 

  


"Good. Now we must continue. There's a reason for all of this. Why Sephiroth is your father and why Tristy is your mother. . .the next path Riku, will be very hard on you. I suggest that you brace yourself. . .come, let's go." Aries helped Riku up, drying his tears off his face, and lead him to the next path, that would surely change his life. Riku held his head down the whole way on the next road of truth. For the first time in his life, Riku couldn't think of anything. He was so blunt and confused, that he didn't think. It was just too hard. And Aries said the next path is more harder, then what will Riku do? He had two choices. One, he could wake up being evil and let Jenvoa control him and take over the world, or two, he just follow Aries and find out the truth and live on with it. . .however, Riku thought, either way, I will be evil again. Jenvoa will conquer my body and use it like a toy, . . .just like my father. After a few minutes of walking down the path, Aries suddenly stopped. She slowly turned to the young boy and stared at him. She wanted to speak to him but nothing came out but "Try to keep a clear thought." and returned to walk. Closer and closer with each step, Riku feels horrid and sorrow at the same time. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he was sure that it was the next path was about to tell him something. Something so important, that he did not need to pass it up. With his chin held high, he walked through the invisible door.

  
  


~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

  
  


_"Tristy Cantala. Tristy Cantala. The doctor wishes to see you in his office, ASAP. I repeat, Tristy Cantala, the doctor wishes to speak to you in his office, ASAP._"_ The man on the announcer said with a really deep and agonizing voice._

  


_"Wow. The doctor wants to see you? It must be really important or a special important. Yeah that's it." one of the employees said to her._

  


_"Yeah, it must be. . .I wonder what this is about?" Tristy said to a young lady who about the same age as the older woman. Tristy slowly puts down her documents, dusted off her khakis, put on her lab coat and headed towards the elevator to the B14 of the Shinra lab. When she reached the elevator, several of other scientist was already in there, punching in their destination floor number. _

  


_"B14 please."_

  


_"Sure thing." the slightly older man said. The two doors shut tightly as the elevator started to move. It's been a happy life for Tristy. She has a wonderful husband, that was quite the looker, a great job, that she would be crazy to quit, and the most happiest part of her life was her newborn that she gave a couple of months ago. Yes, everything was perfect. If it wasn't perfect, then what was it? She smiled at the thought, then looked at her hand. The one diamond ring that she would be wearing for the rest of her life. 'Sephiroth.' she thought playfully to herself. How long was it when they first laid eyes on each other. About 3 now. She chuckled and shook head. ' Boy that went fast. . .but it's worth it, though.' Yes. Perfect. Just perfect. Nothing could go wrong, until she heard the group of scientists talking. Quietly she listens in without getting notice._

_"Hey, did you heard?"_

  


_"Heard what?"_

  


_"The doctor's new project?"_

_"Project? I thought that was just a rumor."_

  


_"A rumor? Please. That lunatic been working at that project for years now."_

  


_"Really?"_

  


_"Really. I also heard that doctor will use Group3645 T.U.W.M project and his secret project together."_

  


_"Wow. That's amazing! Who ever is in 3645 is lucky!"_

  


_"Tell me about it."_

  


_"Hey guys? What's the project name?"_

  


_"Geniva."_

  


_"Are you nuts? It's not called 'Geniva'! It's P. J. Project Jenvoa, genus!"_

  


_"Well, excuse me!"_

  


_"You're excused. . .hey you. What group your in?" Tristy turns around to face a middle aged man, with rugged blonde hair, a light blue coat, and black pants._

  


_"3645."_

  


_"Wow! Really? That's freaking awesome! You're so lucky. You heard us right? Doctor will use his project and yours together. I mean, how great is that?" Tristy turns away from the man and stared straight ahead. She lowered her head and said nothing more. Tristy knew something was going on, but what? That was the answer. Ever since she started to work in Shinra and for Doctor/ scientist Hojo. And then, she began to wonder. Why she and her group was building the T.U.W.M.? Why, especially Hojo, relied on her so? She shook it off, coming to an conclusion that it was something that she didn't have to worry about._

_ By the time she got to Hojo's office, all of a sudden, she had a 6th sense. With her heart pounding in her chest, she causelessly knocked on the cold metal door. With the hissing sound of the sliver door opening, she went in. _

_ Hojo, in his neatly pressed scientist coat, hair pulled back in a long ponytail, and dark brown shoes. He was sitting in his office typing, doing paper work, and looking at blue prints that was scattered everywhere. Tristy cleared her throat catching the older dark haired man attention. He fixed his glasses._

  


_"You wanted to see me, sir?"_

  


_"Yes, yes. Please do sit down." The beautiful young woman sat down in front of Hojo's desk, like she has been asked. Sweating palms, a throbbing headache approaching, she swallowed hard. Hojo, however, stood up and started to pace around behind his desk. He stopped by the window looking out the outside world._

  


_"Give me your status on the T.U.W.M." He said without looking. She sat there blanking in and out. She knew from the back of her mind, that she didn't want to tell the crazed scientist, but it was her duty to do so._

  


_"Yes, sir. The Universal World Machine or the T.U.W.M, status is, good and will be ready to go as soon as the installer is put in."_

  


_"Good, good." With a sly smirked he continued. "Yes, its almost time."_

  


_"Almost time for what, sir, if you don't mind me asking."_

  


_"Project Jenvoa is almost completed as well. Soon both will combine to create an ultimate machine. We will be the most powerful thing, known to man, ever created. Thanks to a certain guinea pig that I need, the project will remain to a halt." Smiling again at this he chucked. But why, Tristy thought. She decided to ask something even though afraid of what she's going to hear._

_"Hojo, what is exactly is Project Jenvoa? I mean. . what. ."_

  


_"Something that will change the world. I've been working on it for many years now, now I'm ready to resurrected." Fixing his glasses again he spoke. "Tell me how is your son?"_

  


_"My son. . ?" 'What the hell he wants to know about my son?' "My son is fine. . sir."_

  


_"Really? That's good. That's good indeed. You are dismissed, you may leave. I have some 'work' to be attending to." With a nod of the go ahead, the woman left his office. Hojo, still smiling, he went to his desk intercom, pressing lightly on the red button._

  


_"Yatya."_

  


_"Yes, sir?"_

  


_"Were going to pay Mrs. Tristy Cantala an early visit tomorrow. Get everything prepared."_

  


_"Yes sir."_

  
  


_ At home, Sephiroth was laying on the black leather couch wearing a black turtle neck, and black jeans, making car noises, to make new born laugh. Up, down, up, down the baby went laughing hard. In mid air, Sephiroth held him up and stared at the precious baby. He smiled gently and his eyes soften._

  


_"One day, you will become a great fighter. So great, even your friends will admire your strength. You will be powerful, and hard to catch. I feel it in my heart. You will be just like me. .isn't that right, Riku?" with a bubbling sound from the younger version of Riku, Seph was guessing that was a yes. The general heard a loud bang of a closing door. He knew one thing, Tristy was home._

  


_"Hey! Lets go visit mommy. Cause judging by the sound of how hard the door closed, she had a hard day. Come on lets go."_

  


_ By night, Tristy had fixed dinner, took her bath, and was extremely tired. Dressing in a silk light brown gown, and Sephiroth dressed in boxers saying 'The Worlds Greatest Dad' Riku was soundly sleeping in a little bed next to her near the black sofa. Stoking the baby's cheek softly of the back of her hand, she sighed._

  


_"He's an angel, isn't he?"_

  


_"Yes, he is. And quite the looker. . .he got those from me." The young woman chucked and shook her head. Once again she sighed._

  


_"What's wrong, darling?" he was saying with a concerned look on his face._

  


_"I don't feel like speaking of it."_

  


_"It may help." staring down at Riku, she again sighed in defeat._

  


_"Its. . .Hojo."_

  


_"Hojo?"_

  


_"Yeah. . he was acting quite strange today."_

  


_"He act strange everyday."_

  


_"No. . . there was something different about him. . .the reason I'm saying this, is because he asked how Riku was doing. . .Seph. . .how did he know that we had a child?" The man shrugged, and it bugged him too. But he was going to say something, but Tristy kept on talking._

  


_"Then he ranted about my groups project, and his project called Project Jenvoa, about being one to create something the man have never seen before. Then as soon I told him about my sons well being, he dismissed me all of a sudden, like he just cooked up something. Is he trying to plan something against our child?"_

  


_"If he touches our son, he's a dead man, but you need rest. As soon as I get back, we'll talk about the rest of this."_

  


_"When you get back? Where are you going?"_

  


_"To Neibleim. I have a mission to take care of something there. But it should it be long."_

  


_"Alright. . ."_

  


_"Hey, don't worry, Hojo won't do nothing to our child, okay? I'll see to it."_

  


_"Sure. . .I guess you're right."_

  


_"Good. . now let us get some sleep, I have to leave early in the morning." Tristy nodded. Cause she needed, but in the back of her mind, something was wrong, and something was about to happen tomorrow, with a gut feeling, she brushed it off, and went to bed. Not knowing how right she was going to be._

  


_***************_

A/N: Short I know, but hey I want to keep you in suspense. I would have got this up sooner, but after watching that KH2 trailer, the Advent Children trailer, I couldn't help but watching them over and over. Anyway, Review please!

  


Thanks a bunchie! ^-^

Orphdian

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 6: Part 3 of 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy 7

Authors Note: Whoo. . . .have long since I updated this fic?? I apologize for my absence ^.^; But I'll make up for it, I promise *grins* Same thing as before read and review, thanks ^.^

***********************************

Part 3

_ The next morning arrived a little too soon as Tristy suspected. She gathered her husband things preparing for his trip. Sephiroth got his things and headed towards the door. The sliver haired man noted the look on Tristy face. So concerned, worried, and not so hopeful. Why? Sephiroth pondered. He tried his best comforting smiles to his beloved wife, who just smiled back weakly. His gaze soon turned to his sleeping baby boy that was held in Tristy's arms. For some odd reason, all of a sudden, he got a twisting knot of pain in his heart. He knew. He knew that he wasn't going to come back for a while, and leave his wife and Riku unattended. He bent over gently kissing the baby soft skin on Riku's forehead. Sephiroth just kept staring at the baby. It was like he was seeing the future of little 'sephy' All grown up, as strong as his father, have the smarts of his father, and so many things. He looked at his watch and began to leave._

_"Sephiroth . . ." Tristy shouted softly. "Please. . .make it back safely."_

_"I will, alright?"_

_"Promise me." Sephiroth put his things down by the door, and caressed Tristy's face. He took a deep breath, and planted a small kiss on her cherry lips._

_"I wish I can, but. . .I can't. But I'll try."_

Riku eyes widen in shock. //_That's . . .the same thing I said to her. . .Why is everything I did is similar to what Sephiroth did???_//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback*

"I don't see how she's living with him huh, dear?. . .What's wrong?" Riku folded his arms on the table with head propped up on them, looking at the blank wall.

"Nothing. . . .I'm just getting second thoughts, that's all."

"Second thoughts? Like what hun?"

"Like a gut feeling not to go there and forget about the whole thing."

"Well, if you have that feeling, just don't go."

"But I have to. . .in order to find what I'm looking for."

"Oh really. . . I don't want you to get hurt on your trip there. Can you promise me that?"

". . . . . .I wish I could. . .but I can't. . ." Silence grown between them for at least 2 minutes before, Cid called out Riku's name to leave. Riku got from the table only to be stopped by a pull on his arm.

"Be careful, Riku."

"I will try. . ." Tristy let go of his arm, and the young silver hair boy left.

*end of flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku understood why every time he mention something about Neiblem, she always have this disturb look on her face. But why did she let him go like that? She just could have taped him up and throw him in a closet for all he care! It didn't make sense why he was repeating history or sayings for that matter. He went back staring at the image in front of him, hoping to get more answers.

******

_Tristy eyes soften. _

_"A-alright. . just try to make it back as soon as possible."_

_"Is what Hojo said to you yesterday is still bothering you?"_

_". . .yes. . ." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and blew._

_"Look, don't worry. As I said before, Hojo won't hurt us. He won't hurt you, he won't hurt me, nor hurt our child. And I swear to you, I swear, that I will kill him if he does."_

_"I know that, but. . .I really think that he is trying to plot something! Can't you see that! I'm really scared! Something telling me that he is! Deep in my heart I feel like he is going to tear us apart! And he is going to use our Riku as a tool!" Sephiroth soaked every word up in his heart, as he watched as his wife cries. _

_"Forever I've been working for him, and he's trying to hurt us! Trying to hurt our son??! WHY! Can't. . . he. . just. . ." Tristy was bawling now. She held on to Riku tight and cried. Sephiroth gave her and the baby a hug. The sliver haired man honest to god, didn't know what to do or say. This is really breaking down Tristy._

_"Shh. . .calm down. . calm down. .It's okay." He said patting her head. They stood there in stale uncomfortable silence not passing a word towards each other. Sephiroth release his hug and looked at his love._

_"Look. . .when I come back, how about we go on vacation? Just us three? No military, no jobs, no Hojo to worry about. We both could use a break. . .we been under so much stress, and I think this is good for us. Don't you think?" Tristy slowly nodded. She sniffed and dried her eyes on her shoulders. _

_"Good. . .Now I gotta go, I'm running a tad late okay? Just don't worry too much. .I need you to be strong for me, alright?" _

_". . okay. . ." He smiled gently at her. He picked up his things saying one last good bye to his wife and the baby and left. Tristy closed the door behind him. She leaned on the door staring at the ceiling._

_"Why?. ." she said out loud. "Why would this feeling of pain won't go away?" the younger Riku woke up crying. She decided to put everything aside and just focus on her and little Riku._

_ It was around noon since Sephiroth left. She tucked the baby in up stairs for his daily nap, rocking him to sleep humming a sweet song that soothe her in such a way, it was unnatural, but it was soon cut off when she heard a knock on the door._

_"I wonder who that could be?" She left the room, taking a last look on the chubby baby to answer the front door. _

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Alright already I'm coming!" She got to the door, dusting her self off straighten her clothes to keep good posture. She slowly turned the door knob and opened it bit by bit. . ._

_ Her eyes widen in fear as her death wish came true. . .It was Hojo standing tall and bold with guards side by side of him. She panicked with horror as she tried to close the door on them, but had failed when three guards had pushed the door opened, grabbing her by her wrists. Struggling and struggling trying to get free_, _but no vail. Suddenly she broke free of their grasps but was soon met with a punch in the face. She tumbled on to the ground, spitting out blood. She got up again_, _rushing towards the stairs, but she had another blow, this time to the stomach. More blood she spewed up on the carpet. She clutched her stomach, falling to the ground. One of the guard stood over her and hit her on the side of her head with the bottom the gun. She felt as someone was pulling her head back by grabbing her long black tresses. She screamed in pain as her whole body went into shock. _

_"Sir!" one guard said saluting. "We found the subject!"_

_"Good job. Bring him." Hojo said as walked towards the wounded Tristy._

"_Yes sir!" With that he went back up stairs to get the baby. Hojo stood over her casting a shadow showing how superior he is to her. He spit in her bloody face._

_"Pathetic." he choked back a chuckle. "Why would a son of mine would marry a simpleton like you?"_

_//??!!//_

_"Wha. . ." her eyes flung opened in pure shock._ "_You're. . you're. ." _

_"Hmph. Is he that embarrassed of me, that he didn't tell you? My, my."_

"_I. . .don't believe it! I won't!"_

_"You are in no position to argue."_

_"I don't car-"_

_ She stopped as she heard Riku crying. The guard carefully came down with the baby in his arms. Hojo left from where he was standing to go over to baby._

_"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR filthy HANDS ON MY BABY!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ _Tristy screamed on the top her lungs. "DON'T YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Hojo cocked back a smiled with his eyebrows narrowing at her burning a hole into her eyes._

_"Taking? I'm just getting back what's rightfully mine, sweetie. . .guards lock her up." the two heavy set body guards picked her up by the arms dragging her across the floor._

_"No!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMMIT! LET-" Wack! She was knock unconscious by a blow of the tip of the rifle. The one of the guard threw her in the back on the truck closing it shut._

_Meanwhile in the house, Hojo was stroking Rikus face, grinning twisty and laughing to himself._

_"Yes. . .yes. . .aww. .yes. . .it's . .hehehe. .your . .the key. . .hehehe. . .you're the for Jenovas existence!!"with that he broke out in a crackling laugh. The image slowly fade away leaving a stun Riku behind._

_//. . . . . .Mother. . . . .? . . .why?. . . .I'm .. . .sorry. .//_

***********************************

Author's Note: Wow! There you have it! I'm currently writing the next part so don't worry about me updating late! ^^ Don't forget to review! Thanks a bunchie!

Ophidian ^_^


	9. Chapter 6: Part 4 of 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy 7.

Authors Note: See here's the next chapter ^_^, I'm on a roll! So enjoy *waves* don't forget to read and review!

  


// // Rikus thoughts

***************************

Part 4

Riku was standing in front of the empty path way. He hung his head low, he was still in disbelief. The woman slowly approaches him, when she heard a slight sob come from the sliver boy. Riku couldn't hold back his tears, he was trying his best to, but. . .

"Riku. . . ." Aries said from a distance. She went over to him giving him a hug from the back. Riku sniffed some more and more. It wasn't he was sad, no, he was angry and was in pain.

"Tha-that bastard. . .mother didn't do anything wrong. . .and to think that I'm his grandson. . ." Aries knew it was going to be tough on him, but they haven't gotten to the worse path. Shinra corps. That will be too much for him to handle. Once Aries decided what she was going to do, she pulled a way from the boy.

"Riku. . I can stop this. Just give me the-"

"No. . .I want to keep going. . . .I want to know what happened to my mother." Aries looked away and began walking towards the other path. 

"Aries. ." Riku called back. "My. . .Hojo. .mention about being a 'key' again. I heard the same thing from Jenova. . .is it. .will I find out why I'm a 'key'?" Aries didn't answer, she just kept on walking down the winding path. 

"Aries please. . ." She still was walking until she reached the front of the path. She is going to regret every moment of this, she already caused enough pain to the boy, why do some more. Is that she wants to badly save him so? Or is it, she wants him to have a second chance unlike Sephiroth? Aries truly adored Riku in such a way, for being braves. But the next path will surely tare him up in pieces. She reached up to her heart, closing her eyes thinking of what to do. She didn't bother to notice that Riku was stiffly trailing behind. The young boy shuffled his feet on the ground, dragging them. When he got there, he past Aries and started to go in the path of Shinra. She opened her eyes and seen that everything was going white again. Riku must be strong, he must, for the sake of him, and Tristy and sadly his father. . .she glanced a Riku's back once more before they faded in there.

"Yes." she said. "Yes you will."

  
  
  


*~*~*~*~

_It was pitch black in the room. There was no light to be seen. No sound to be heard. Just pure darkness and silence. A woman can be seen on the base of the cold metal floor. She was badly bruised and very bloody, and her clothes was striped off and was only in some sort of a thin white 'dress' that showed her naked back. A couple of needles can be shown on her arms, her legs, and her back. A collar can be seen too in the darkness. It appears to have a number on it. 2563. And had the word 'defect' by it in bold white letters._

_//. . my number was. . .2564. . .she been experimented on?. . .so do she have the Jenova cells in her now? How many months passed?//_

_The woman flinched as she rolled over moaning in pain. Her black hair was caked in blood, her skin was scratched, her beautiful face was purple in some spots. Tristy opened her hazel eyes, that was once full of life, was now filled with agony and despair. She crawled to the steel door, placing her hands on it trying to stand up. She fell down on her butt and then turned to her side, curling up like a baby in the mothers womb. Sobs filled the air repeating two words over and over. _

_"Sephiroth. . .Riku." On and on she went until she fell back to sleep to her nightmares._

  


_In the lab, Hojo was writing numbers and documents of his experiments. He picked up on file containing secret words on he can desynchronize. Another file he picked up had numbers black capital letters. '2564' was inscribed. He went picked up numerous test results and lab results, it lead always to one thing._

_"Where is it? Where's that key? It must be in him! It gotta!" He rummaged through a couple more files before throwing them around in frustration. He clasped his head in his hands began to shake._

_"It's been 4 months and still nothing! I don't get it. I ran the proper test on him over an over again! I'm overlooking something!" He thought through and through before he came up with something. "That woman. . .she must know what's inside 2564."_

_ The cell door burst opened as Hojo stepped in finding the coldly woman in the back siting with her knees to her chin, looking with at the doctor with burning eyes of hate._

_"You! I demand to know what's inside of Riku!"_

_"Hmph. . ." _

_"Tell me? Tell me! Where is the key?!"_

_"You will never find it. ."_

_//?! She knows?//_

_"You. .you know what I'm speak of?"_

_"Sure. . .why not?"_

_"Tell me, then. Or I'll have you executed. Where is it?"_

_"Like I said, you'll never find it."_

_"Why you. . ."_

_"Go run some of your pathetic labs. If you want to know so badly, go do that. But chances of finding the 'key' is one out of a million. So I wish you luck on finding it."_

_"How dare you speak to me like that you defect!"_

_"A defect? Eh? Then why is this 'defect' still alive? Don't you kill all the other ones? How come, huh? Are you scared of me? Or is it I hold something so valuable to you that I won't tell?"_

_"Believe me, I have no trouble of killing you."_

_"Then go ahead. Kill me with that gun in your hand! Come on, shoot! I already lost everything in this damn world! I have no husband! You took my child away from me! So why not? I'm already in hell so I might as well jump in further!" Hojo pointed his sliver magnum at her head. Tristy stared at him with bold eyes narrowing at him._

_"You will tell me." _

_"I won't. Because blood is thicker then water. And you nor your labs can break the bond between us. Cause I will protect it with my life, from the likes of evil like you." Hojo placed his finger on the trigger. He hand was shaking and pulled away. He retreated back to the door. He looked at the woman who was casting an aura of hate._

_"I think I found the 'key' already." the black haired woman eyes remained the same. "Yes. . .it's my worthless son of mine isn't it? Ahhh. . .yes. . .that makes sense. . .in order to get to the main key, I have to use the sub key to open that door of destruction. . .ahhhhh yes. . I can see it in your eyes it's the truth. Hiding behind that mask of hatefulness, I see it. So you knew that this day will eventually come, didn't you? Hahaha. . .I see, I see, so that's why you built that T.U.W.M. You was planning to escape with the baby, wasn't you? And you used Sephiroth as a decoy for your great escape. . .a genius you are. . hahaha. .not only did you deceived your husband, you deceived your baby as well. Riku wasn't it? Without Riku, the T.U.W.M wouldn't work. . hahaha. . nice job. And with Riku you know how powerful he can be. You wanted that power to yourself. You wanted someone stronger then Sephiroth, so that's why you had a child with him, didn't you? And you called that a 'bond'? You are using them for your own selfish deeds. You love them? You're no better then me." A tear formed in the corner of her hazel eyes. It rolled down her face, dropping on the cold floor below her._

_"Hehehe, see, I told you I seen it. Well, if you excuse me, have some business to take care of. I'm glad that you cooperated with me so well." he turned to leave out the door, pausing before closing it._

_"You're. .the evil one here, Tristy." The door shut in the cell. The black haired woman tears came down rapidly and more heavily. She shut her eyes and sobbed away._

_"I'm . . . so. . .sorry. . . please. . . . ."_

**************************************

Authors Note: Welp! That was a doozy! I wonder what's next. Stay tuned! Don't forget to review! Thanks a bunchie!

Orphdian ^__^

  



End file.
